The Adventures of Uaca 'Sojasee
by UNSCScoutSniper
Summary: Follow a Spec Ops Elite in the Human Covenant war.
1. The End of the Great Journey

**Covenant Holy City High Charity **

**Sanctum of the Hierarchs**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

Uaca 'Sojasee walked down the chamber to the Inner Sanctum. He wondered why he had been summoned to High Charity. _Odd_, he thought, for the young Elite officer had never been into, or, for that matter, even near the Prophets' realm. He reached the security center.

"Please hand me all personal weapons and deactivate your energy shield."

The Elite grudgingly gave the Honor Guard his Energy Sword and dual Plasma Rifles. He then deactivated his shield.

"Now, put your hand in the DNA test machine."

'Sojasee put his hand into the machine and winced as it sampled his DNA.

"It appears that you are the same Uaca 'Sojasee scheduled to meet with the Hierarchs. You may proceed."

'Sojasee walked to within fifteen feet of the Prophets. He kneeled in front of them.

"Your Excellencies; I am reporting as ordered."

"Rise, 'Sojasee, and come closer. I do not wish for anyone else to hear this."

"Yes, Excellency."

"The destruction of the Holy Ring burned our hearts with sorrow. We have found another Holy Ring, but Halo's destroyer and Mercy's murderer has gotten away unscathed. You are to report to the CCS Irrelevant Hope immediately and set out for Delta Halo. You are to kill the demon and bring his armor back for study."

"Yes, Excellency."

"Leave now, and let nothing stop you in your quest."

**CCS _Irrelevant Hope_**

**In Geocentric Orbit High Charity**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

Uaca 'Sojasee boarded the Irrelevant Hope and headed to its control room. He was met by Ship Master Amca 'Liwumee, who luckily was on duty.

"Your Excellency, I am 'Sojasee."

"Ah, the Prophets' special operative. Come; meet the rest of our Special Operations troops."

The two Elites walked to the Special Ops Armory. Twenty black-clad Elites and forty black-clad Grunts prepped their weaponry. _This is more like it, _'Sojasee thought as he grabbed a sword, six Plasma Grenades, and two Plasma Rifles.

'Liwumee left the armory.

"Excellency, I am Omne 'Govadee. I am the Commander of Special Operations Troops. It is an honor to have you lead us."

"Thank you, but the honor is mine. Get the drop pods ready. We are approaching the ring."

"Yes, Excellency."

"And don't call me that! You are welcome to call me Uaca. Now, hurry!"

"'Sojasee, this is 'Liwumee. Take your Spec Ops troops in; a hard drop. I'll send two Phantoms in to support you. I can't orbit and use my gravity lift; the parasite could board the ship. I'll try to send some Rangers and Banshees, but don't count on any support. Good Luck!"

'Sojasee launched his drop pod and waited for the long, dangerous flight to be over.

**Forerunner Ruins**

**Delta Halo**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

The drop zone was populated by Flood Combat Forms. A lookout spotted the pods and alerted the rest of the parasites. They tracked the incoming pods with rocket launchers, while others fired human turrets. Infection Forms and Carrier Forms waited, hoping for an opportunity to infect more hosts.

It was a nightmare. Half of his Elites and two-thirds of his Grunts were killed before they hit the ground. 'Sojasee knew that if he didn't kill the Demon the Prophets would take his head and his lifeless body would be dragged through the streets for all to see. He gathered his remaining forces, drew his Energy Sword and charged. 'Sojasee ran up to the nearest parasite and killed it with a single devastating lunge attack. The little bastards, the Infection Forms, tried to infect him and turn him into filth. He swung his Energy Sword and popped them. He killed more Combat Forms with the deadly blade. The battle lasted for a unit. By the time it was over, the ground was covered in gore, both the Flood's green blood and the blue blood of his Grunts.

A Flood controlled dropship deposited ten sword-wielding Flood lunatics. 'Sojasee had his remaining Grunts fire Fuel Rod Cannons at the beasts while he threw a plasma grenade. The parasites perished under the merciless barrage. After the group conducted a thorough search of the area and concluded that there were no more parasites, 'Liwumee's Phantoms dropped off two Spectres and a Shadow. 'Sojasee climbed into the first Spectre with three more Elites. The vehicle column headed for Delta Halo's Control Room to lay an ambush for the Demon, who would certainly come.

**Covenant Holy City High Charity **

**Sanctum of the Hierarchs**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

Master Chief SPARTAN-117 appeared in the Inner Sanctum. The Prophet of Truth and the Prophet of Mercy teleported away. Brute Honor Guards surrounded the Chief. He quickly dispatched them.

"Chief, I'm getting reports of small arms fire throughout the Covenant; Brute and Elite ships are engaging each other." Cortana said.

**Control Room**

**Delta Halo**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

'Sojasee parked his Spectre outside the Control Room's entrance. Ten Brutes ran out and attacked the Elites.

"Activate your camouflage!" 'Sojasee yelled. "Kill the traitors."

'Sojasee lobbed a plasma grenade into the group. It attached itself to an unlucky Brute. The Brute screamed as the explosive burned on to him. It exploded in a white flash, taking him and his comrades out.

"'Liwumee, the Brutes have attacked us. Send reinforcements. There are no parasites; the Brutes dealt with them. 'Sojasee out."

"'Sojasee; Brute ships are engaging me; you're on your own. I hear the Arbiter is close to your location; you should try to contact him. Hold the Control Room. I'll try to send my battalions down."

"Roger."

"'Bobadee: take second squad and hold the hallway near the Control Room. First squad, you're with me. 'Sojasee out."

'Sojasee walked to the entrance and boarded a Banshee a careless Brute had left.

"'Rihadee, take command of first squad. I'm going to contact the Arbiter."

Uaca flew the Banshee down into the caverns. The Brutes had set up radar sensors, so he had to stay low, real low. 'Sojasee ended up flying three units off the ground. In the background he heard Wraiths firing. _They must be close,_ he thought. He looked ahead. There- a Wraith. 'Sojasee rolled the Banshee and hammered the mortar tank with the Banshee's Fuel Rod Cannon. The Wraith exploded. _Must've hit the cockpit,_ he mused. He used the Banshee's boost feature to speed up his aircraft. He exited the canyon and flew towards a Scarab parked next to a Forerunner structure. It was guarded by Brutes.

He headed towards it when:

"Help! There all over us!"

"Pull back!"

"'Sojasee, this is 'Bobadee! Second squad is KIA and Brutes are overrunning our position. Link up with the Arbiter while we buy time!"

'Sojasee was temped to turn around, but he knew he had to continue. 'Sojasee fired the Banshee's weapons at the Brutes and then exited the aerial vehicle. The Elite activated his Energy Sword just as the Arbiter and his allies appeared from inside the ancient structure.

"Arbiter, I am Uaca 'Sojasee, of the CCS Irrelevant Hope. We must stop Tartarus from activating the ring."

"Yes, 'Sojasee. Come with me in a Banshee and provide cover for the Scarab."

'Sojasee entered the Banshee and shot at a Wraith. After taking a continuous beating it exploded in a fireball of blue-white plasma. Uaca looked to his left and saw that the Arbiter had destroyed two other Wraiths. Three Banshees and two Spectres attacked the Scarab.

"'Sojasee take out the Banshees! I'll get the Spectres!"

"Yes sir!"

'Sojasee used the Banshee's boost to get close to the first Brute Banshee. He fired his Fuel Rod Cannon at point blank range, which turned it into molten slag. The enemy Banshee rolled to the right and collided with the second enemy Banshee, destroying it too. The remaining Banshee did an Immelman and boosted away from 'Sojasee. Uaca 'Sojasee fired the Banshee's twin plasma cannons and destroyed the enemy Banshee's anti-grav pods. The Banshee fell on top of a destroyed Wraith. The Brute screams echoed in the canyon as the white-hot plasma fatally burned him.

The Arbiter and 'Sojasee finished off the remaining enemies and breached the locked control room door with the Scarab. The two Elites infiltrated the facility using active camouflage. Special Operations Officer Uaca 'Sojasee attacked the Brute guards with his Energy Sword. After decimating three of the four guards he ducked to allow his shields to recharge. He charged and destroyed the last guard. 'Sojasee and the Arbiter then confronted Tartarus.

"Stop, Tartarus. Drop the Sacred Icon."

"Get him." The Brute chieftain said.

"Tell your Brutes to chill out if you want you keep your brains inside your head." Sgt. Johnson said, brandishing a Beam Rifle.

"Holy Oracle, what is Halo's true purpose?"

"This Installation's purpose is to destroy all sentient life, or at least that of sufficient biomass to sustain the Flood." 343 Guilty Spark said.

"Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us."

"Be careful, what you say is Heresy. The Brutes, not the Elites, will stand by the Prophet's side!"

Tartarus pushed the Index into the Control Panel.

"The Great Journey has begun!"

The Brute activated his energy shield and jumped to the Pulse Generator.

'Sojasee threw a plasma grenade into the Brutes, killing some and blowing others into the abyss. The Arbiter jumped onto the Pulse Generator with Zealots and Councilors following. Wave after wave of high-ranking Elites attacked Tartarus and then perished under the blows of his Gravity Hammer. The Arbiter kept back and used two Plasma Rifles against the Brute. Sgt. Johnson sniped at Tartarus while 'Sojasee waited for Tartarus's shield to deplete and then fired accurate headshots with a Carbine. Sgt. Johnson must have hit Tartarus's shield generator, because the Brute's powerful energy shield failed to recharge. Uaca 'Sojasee then jumped down and, using active camouflage, crept up behind the Brute and slew him with the deadly energy sword. "Sojasee walked up to Tartarus's corpse and spit.

The Index was removed and a beacon was sent telling the five other installations to stand by for remote activation from the Ark. The only thing left to do was to locate the Ark.


	2. Killing Truth

**Chapter Two – Killing Truth**

**CCS _Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

Special Operations Officer Uaca 'Sojasee prepared the drop pod. After killing Tartarus and stopping the Halo ring from firing, 'Sojasee was shocked that his mission was to kill the High Prophet of Truth.

"'Sojasee, we must kill Truth; otherwise we shall all perish; just as our lords, the Forerunner did," Amca 'Liwumee said.

"I understand."

"Excellencies: we approach the Ark."

"Thank you."

'Sojasee activated the imaging software in his Class III Orbital Drop Pod. A digital image of the Ark appeared. The Elite was shocked to see Earth, the human homeworld, on his display.

"Are you sure, 'Liwumee, that this software is correct? This is Earth!"

"I understand your reaction, 'Sojasee, but this _is_ the Ark."

"I understand, Shipmaster. Are you coming along, 'Liwumee?"

"If you don't mind, I will," 'Liwumee replied.

"Then you shall have the honor of leading the assault. What are the rules of engagement?"

"Weapons are tight, I regret to say. ROE comes from Special Operations Command."

"I acknowledge the rules of engagement."

"Sorry to interrupt you, Excellencies, but we are over the drop zone."

"Launch now!"

**Earth**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

The drop pods descended and landed in a cluster in a small field. The Elites and Grunts exited the pods and regrouped.

"Engage active camouflage and do not engage human forces," 'Sojasee ordered.

"'Sojasee, I do not have an active camouflage generator," 'Liwumee said.

"Damn, another snag in our mission! We'll have to take an unused route."

The Special Ops troops proceeded for four hours before they found the Prophet's Forerunner spaceship. As they arrived, three Phantoms departed.

"The Prophet and his Guards have left! We'll never catch up with them!"

"'Sojasee, I'll call our dropships. We must pursue."

"Don't worry about dropships, 'Liwumee! Call for Seraphs!"

"I will."

**CCS _Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

Seraph fighter pilot Wala 'Rekamee banked as he exited the launch bay. The Seraph increased speed as 'Rekamee plotted an intercept. He was in command of a flight of four fighters.

"The targets are 50 units from your position and are heading on course 270. I recommend you head on course 305 for an intercept," 'Rekamee's intercept controller said over the D band.

"You heard him, course 305."

The Seraphs banked to the left and continued flying.

"Seraph Flight 9, Intercept Control, at current speed and course you will be in weapon range in 15 units."

"Roger, weapon range 15 units."

**Seraph Flight 9**

**15 units later**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"Target in sight; all units engage!"

"Roger."

'Rekamee fire his lasers, as did all the other pilots. The first Phantom was shot down.

**Earth**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

Dropships had come to take the ground team back to the Irrelevant Hope. 'Sojasee and 'Liwumee listened to the air battle over the D band.

"_Lead to Flight 9: Engage!"_

"_Affirmative."_

"_Seraph 3 to Lead; I am receiving fire from dropship. I'm ejecting!"_

"_Understood."_

"_Seraph 4: Second dropship intercepted! The other dropship is deploying its troops. The Prophet is among them."_

"_Ground control: Return to Base."_

"Pilot, take us to where the shot down Seraph is!"

"Yes, Excellency."

The Phantom arrived at the Seraph's wreckage to find the pilot gone.

"The Brutes must have taken him with the Prophet. We will kill the Prophet and rescue him," 'Sojasee said.

"I will stay behind with the Rangers. Good luck, 'Sojasee."

"Good luck, 'Liwumee."

The Elites were deployed in front of the entrance to an underground tunnel.

"We must go down to find the entrance to the Ark."

They proceeded down the tunnel and found the locked entrance to the Ark.

"Blow the door with an antimatter charge."

"Sojasee cringed as the explosives detonated, blowing the heavy door inwards.

Brute Honor Guards with Brute Plasma Rifles poured out.

"Engage the Brutes! Use your energy swords!"

'Sojasee activated his sword and charged with the rest of his Elites. Elites stabbed and lunged at the Brutes. The Honor Guards fell within minutes. The Elites proceeded into the room and engaged their camouflage. A Major Brute patrolled the area in front of a small door. 'Sojasee silenced the Brute with a blow to the head.

"They must be in here!"

Inside the room were two Brutes and the Elite pilot.

"How many hits do you think it will take? I think one," a Brute Shot wielding Brute said.

"Two, I would think."

"Engage in battle, Elites!"

"What the-" a Brute started to say as he was cut down by the Elites' plasma fire. The two Brutes fell as a four Elite team stormed the room.

"Who are you?"

"I am Edka 'Kakasee, Seraph fighter pilot. May I have a weapon?"

"Here, take my second Plasma Rifle."

"Sojasee, this is Liwumee. Truth was spotted boarding a Phantom dropship. This must be another Forerunner site. _Irrelevant Hope's _thermal imaging system has spotted what appears to be an entrance to a large underground structure, about 1500 units deep. It appears to be his destination. That's where we're headed."

"Again, call for Seraphs.

**Seraph Flight 9**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"'Rekamee, this is 'Kakasee. I'm safe. Commander 'Sojasee says to tell you that he needs you to intercept the High Prophet's Phantom."

"Good to hear from you. Tell the Commander that we're on an intercept course."

The three remaining Seraphs headed towards Truth's dropship.

**Phantom Dropship**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

'Liwumee watched the holographic display intently. So, this was the Ark.

"Ship Master 'Liwumee, we will arrive at the Ark before Truth."

"Thank you, Pilot."

"Ship Master! Longsword fighters! The humans know about the mission. I think I see Marines on the ground."

**Longsword Flight Omega 12**

**Earth **

"Major Stevens, I see a Phantom dropship. Want an easy kill?"

"Why not, Lieutenant?"

"Starbase, this is Omega 12. We are engaging a Phantom. Better get the Marines."

"Roger that, Omega 12."

**P**

**hantom Dropship**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"We've been hit! I've lost control. You better get out, Rangers. I'll try and land her. Good luck!"

'Liwumee and his Elites activated their jetpacks and escaped the dropship. It exploded in a huge ball of blue plasma. The Elites set up a hasty defense perimeter around the Ark.

"'Liwumee, this is Seraph Flight 9. The Prophet of Truth will never give a sermon again."

"Thank you, 'Rekamee. Consider yourself promoted."

**Firebase Echo (15 miles from the Ark.)**

**Earth **

"Charlie Company! We want you to deploy at a site where a Phantom went down. Covie Elites are there. Eliminate them."

"Yes, sir, Major."

Captain Silas Trapp, commander, Charlie Company, 1/7th Marines, got his men ready. He was in command of the reconnaissance company. His men were issued silenced BR55 rifles and enough M12 Warthogs to do the job. He even had a sniper platoon.

"Okay, XO, have the snipers set up near the crash site. Once they recon the area, we'll attack with the 'hogs."

"Yes sir."

**The Ark**

**Earth**

Lane Cpl. Winston was the best sniper in C Company. That was why he was the first to arrive at the crash site. As he peered through the scope on his silenced S2 AM, he noticed some movement.

"Command, this is Lance Cpl. Winston. There are these blue flying things blasting a hole in the ground. Could be Elites. I'd attack now."

"Okay, you and the others start picking them off."

**The Ark**

**Earth**

"Sniper, get down!"

"Sit-rep, Elite?"

"Ship Master, five of us are down. Human snipers."

"Ok, find them and kill them. Quickly, quietly."

"Yes, Excellency."

**The Ark**

**Earth**

"Go. Marines, forward!"

Charlie Company's Warthogs sped up, five coming from each direction to flank the Elites. They got to about a hundred meters until they were spotted. Elites with fuel rod guns destroyed half the hogs. Slowly, the Elites fell to the chaingun fire, and after fifteen minutes, only 'Liwumee and a Ranger were left.

Lance Cpl. Winston saw the two escaping Elites. He got one, but the other got away.

Amca 'Liwumee saw the Ranger's head burst apart and ducked for cover. He turned on a locator beacon and hoped that the rest of his forces would come get him. His plasma rifle was empty; the battery was dead. Shit. As he dug a foxhole for more cover, he remembered the energy sword on his side. Footsteps. It was dark now, and Amca 'Liwumee lifted his head up and saw the beam of a flashlight. He flattened himself.

"Pvt. Jackson, stay where you are. You'll be a lookout."

**CCS _Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

Uaca 'Sojasee and his Spec Ops team were back on board _Irrelevant Hope_. The mission had gone well. The humans had not detected them, and they had rescued a fellow Elite. Where, though, was Amca 'Liwumee? 'Sojasee had not heard from him since he headed to pursue Truth?

"You! Technician, get me a Banshee," 'Sojasee told a Grunt in the room.

"Right here, Excellency. All fueled and armed. You have clearance to exit the ship from Fighter Launch Bay 7."

"Good. Get back to work, unggoy."

Uaca 'Sojasee piloted the Banshee out of the launch bay. He banked to the right and turned its stealthy search radar on. That was strange, an emergency beacon. 'Sojasee flew to its location.

**The Ark**

**Earth**

Pvt. Jackson looked up and saw a descending Banshee. He reached for his SMG and jumped to the side before the Banshee would have crushed him. He fired at the pilot, an Elite.

Uaca 'Sojasee just hit the interfering human and sent him flying.

"'Liwumee, are you here?"

"By the Rings, is that you, 'Sojasee?"

"Of course it is, Ship Master. I have a Banshee."

"Let's go."


	3. So That's the Way It Is

**Chapter Three – So That's The Way It Is**

**CCS _Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"Welcome back, Ship Master. We are ready to leave the human homeworld and join the fight against the Brutes."

"Give me a Seraph. 'Sojasee, come with me. XO, leave the system and wait to pick me up when I call. If I do not return, head to help our brothers fight the Brutes. Dismissed."

**Seraph Fighter**

**Milky Way Galaxy, Near UNSC _Cairo_ Orbital Defense Platform**

"Where are we headed, 'Liwumee?"

"The _Cairo._"

"Do you intend to take it out?"

"No, I intend merely to negotiate."

"Ah…"

**UNSC _Cairo_ **

**Milky Way Galaxy**

"Lord Hood! Incoming contact! It's a Seraph fighter. Permission to engage?"

"Sir, incoming communication from the Seraph; it's for you?"

"Print a copy and give it to me."

"Yes sir."

Incoming Communication……………

**To: Commander, UNSC**

**From: UNIDENT Seraph Fighter**

**Subject: Permission to come aboard.**

**Text:** To Commander, UNSC. Request permission to board _Cairo_

to negotiate truce between Sangheili and Humans. Please respond by

radio in English.

Commander,

CCS _Irrelevant Hope_

"Security, send a squad to Fighter Launch Three ASAP. Communications send out:

From Commander, UNSC. Dock at Fighter Bay 3. Out."

"Yessir!"

**Seraph Fighter**

**Milky Way Galaxy, Near UNSC _Cairo_ Orbital Defense Platform**

"Okay, let's land."

"Ship Master, do you want me to follow in active camouflage?"

"No. Let's not give them any reason to kill us."

**UNSC _Cairo_ **

**Milky Way Galaxy**

"Halt! Deactivate your energy shields!"

The two Elites did as told. They were escorted by a squad of Helljumpers to the command deck.

"I've never seen an Elite before in person. Lord Hood, UNSC Commander."

"Amca 'Liwumee, Ship Master, CCS Irrelevant Hope. This is Uaca 'Sojasee, Special Operations."

"So, the recent operations you mounted on Earth you carried out?"

"That is correct. Let's get to the point. The Sangheili, Unggoy, and Lekgolo would like to sign a truce with you. That way, we will all be against the Jiralhanae, Yanme'e, and Kig-yar."

A ONI officer walked up to Hood and whispered, "That's Elites, Grunts, Hunters, Brutes, Drones, and Jackals."

"I will agree to that cession of hostilities to the human race."

"What ships can you send to assist?"

"UNSC _Thermopylae_. It's a light cruiser, the most modern ship we have. It's shielded, and armed with a MAC, 7 plasma turrets, Archer missiles, and pulse lasers. We stole, or more correctly, ONI stole the technology from you. On board is an ODST battalion and two squadrons of shielded Longswords."

"That'll do, Lord Hood."

"I'd like to have a liaison with you on _Thermopylae_.I'm trying to avoid the loss of the cruiser."

"'Sojasee will be my agent on your ship."

"Let me send out a message. Get back to your ship. 'Sojasee, you can wait in Commons-R01. There's someone there I think you'd like to meet.

Lieutenant! Send this:

**United Nations Space Command Alpha Priority Transmission 12567J-36**

**Encryption Code:** Green

**Public Key: **N/A

**From: **Fleet Admiral Lord Hood, Commanding Officer, United Nations Space Command

**To: **ALL UNSC PERSONNEL

**Subject: **Cession of hostilities between Elites and UNSC

**Classification: **RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

/start file/

Today the Elites as well as the Grunts and Hunters ceased fighting UNSC forces. The remaining Covenant species are still fighting. IF FIRED UPON, RETURN FIRE. Otherwise, DO NOT FIRE AT ELITE SHIPS. Please remember, THE COLE PROTOCOL IS STILL ENFOCRED.

/end file/

Press **ENTER **if you understand these orders.

**Commons-R01**

**UNSC _Cairo_**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

"What the hell is an Elite doing here, Cortana?"

"_Don't ask me Chief. He's not shooting, is he? Why don't you just ask?"_

"Ask an Elite? Well, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Elite, why the hell are you on _Cairo_?"

"Demon, haven't you heard we're on your side now?"

"Right. And call me Master Chief. I hate it when I'm called demon."

"Uaca 'Sojasee. Special Operations. I'm going out on _Thermopylae_."

"So am I."

**UNSC _Thermopylae_**

**On Route to Rendezvous Point Delta**

"Contact, Sir! One CCS class Cruiser."

"That, Lieutenant, will be the _Irrelevant Hope_. Anyways, bring the ship to battle stations just in case."

"Aye, Sir."

**Armory B**

**UNSC _Thermopylae_**

**Rendezvous Point Delta**

_Thermopylae _had an elite team of Helljumpers onboard –the best of the 105th. The squad's members were:

**UNSC PERSCOM REPORT, SEVENTH SQUAD, 105th ODST DIV. **

Squad leader: SSgt Wallace Jackson

Weapon: M7 SMG/ M6C

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 48 infantry

Rifleman (1): PFC Donovan Martens

Weapon: BR55/ M6C

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 33 infantry

Rifleman (1): PFC Adam Green

Weapon: BR55/ M6C

Campaigns: Sigma Octanus 4, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 29 infantry

Grenadier: Lance Cpl. Gerald Winters

Weapon: BR55 with GL20 20mm Grenade launcher/ M6C

Campaigns: Reach, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 39 infantry

Sniper: Cpl. Matthew Larimore

Weapon: S2 AM/ M6C-SD

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 25 infantry

Corpsman: Petty Officer Raymond Forrestal

Weapon: M7 SMG/ M6C

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 2 infantry

Lives Saved: 5

Pointman: Sgt. Randall Smith

Weapon: M90/ M6C

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Draco III, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 34 infantry

Anti-armor Specialist: Cpl. Larry Stevens

Weapon: M7 SMG/ M19 SSM

Campaigns: Reach, Sigma Octanus 4, Earth

Confirmed Kills: 10 tanks, 15 Banshees, 20 infantry

At the moment, 7th Squad was gearing up for a possible VBSS mission – Visit, Board, Search, and Seizure. On a VBSS mission, the squad would visit a Covie ship, board it, search for high ranking Covies and tracking devices, and then seize the ship. They were already wearing their tactical clothing and were in the process of arming themselves. Forrestal, the corpsman, carried a trauma medical kit with him.

"Captain to 7th Squad."

"Yes sir?"

"I have a visitor for you. Spec Ops Elite."

"What the hell?"

"Oh, you didn't here we're on the same side now? I'll send you the message. Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"So, Sarge, what's up with the world? We aren't fighting the split-chins anymore? Forgot to say hi last time I saw one…"

"Stow the BS, Larimore."

"If you say so, Staff Sergeant."

"Sarge, here's our split-chin visitor."

"Thanks for the early warning, Stevens."

"No problem, sir."

"Alright, get your weapons ready. You can't trust the Alien bastards."

"That's affirmative, Sarge. Good to get rid of all this diplomatic bullshit."

"Did I give you permission to bitch, Private?"

"Greetings, human. I am Uaca 'Sojasee. Special Operations Commander, CCS _Irrelevant Hope_."

"Hi. Get the hell out of here, we're busy!"

"If you insist, I will."

"Man Battle Stations! Enemy ship at the rendezvous point!"

Uaca 'Sojasee activated his energy sword and active camo. 7th Squad prepared for a fight.

'Sojasee saw golden bands of light appear around him, and, from the Arbiter's after-action report, knew he was about to be teleported.


	4. Old Friends, No, Enemies

**Chapter Four – Old Friends, no, enemies **

**CCS _Beleaguered Faith_ **

**Ninth Age of reclamation**

'Sojasee appeared in the Council chamber of the cruiser. The room was silent, and filled with the stench of blood. Worker Grunts carried the corpses of Prophets out of the chamber. Most had their heads carried out separately. Councilors, with energy swords still activated, conversed with each other.

"'Sojasee, you have arrived. The new teleportation system was risky, but I fear it was our only option. Things have not been going well, as you know. The Brutes have the location of our homeworld and they are preparing to strike. The council has decided to promote you to Special Operations Commander. The silver armor on display is yours. After that, the commander of our Mirratord warriors, the best of the best, would like to see you."

"Yes, Excellency."

**Bridge**

**UNSC _Thermopylae_**

**Rendezvous Point Delta (near Eridanus Secundus)**

Commander Lewis Clarke looked at the contact on the main view screen.

"That's the Marathon- it was damaged at Reach."

"Yes sir. Do you think the Covenant refurbished it?"

"No, why would they do that?"

"Maybe it has UNSC survivors."

"Why would it fire its MAC at us? No, Lieutenant Commander, it's an enemy. Si-"

"Captain! Boarding craft inbound!"

"Sink the Marathon, Lieutenant Commander. Get Major Olsen on the intercom."

"Yes sir!"

"Sir, Major Olsen as requested."

"As you've no doubt heard, boarders are inbound. I want your best squad to eliminate them."

"Yes sir. I'm on it."

"Okay, ODST."

"Captain, boarders have landed at Hangar-07."

"Put the hanger camera on the secondary view screen."

"Yes sir."

"Shit. Oh, excuse me sir!"

"What, Lieutenant?"

"The boarders- they're human. They're wearing those old black NavSpecWar body suits and have MA5Bs."

"Ping them on the com."

"Yes sir."

**Hangar-07 **

**UNSC _Thermopylae_**

**Rendezvous Point Delta**

"Identify yourselves. What are you doing here?"

"That's simple, sailor boy. We're pirates and were here to take over your ship."

"I thought we wiped you out in Operation: Trebuchet."

"I didn't think you UNSC types were _that_ stupid."

**Bridge**

**UNSC _Thermopylae_**

**Rendezvous Point Delta**

"Lieutenant, get me all the information you have on the rebels. I want the info yesterday. I don't care if I have the clearance of not."

"Yes sir."

"Major Olsen, send your boys in. Kill them all. I don't want their filthy presence on my ship!"

**Hangar-07 **

**UNSC _Thermopylae_**

**Rendezvous Point Delta**

SSgt Jackson and his squad stacked by the entrance to the hanger.

"Okay. When the door opens, we throw in two frags and clear."

"Yes sir!"

"Go!"

Two frags were rolled in. They detonated, killing half the boarders."

"Okay, men, kill the UNSC freaks," the rebel leader yelled."

As he was rallying his men Winters shot him with a three round burst through the head, then ducked back through the doorway. Rebel fighters sprayed the doorway with their ARs.

"Jackson to Larimore."

"Yes, SSgt?"

"Get above the boarders and snipe them. When they are trying to kill you, call me and we'll flank them."

"Yes sir."

Five minutes later the squad's sniper was in position and started picking the rebels off.

'I've got 'em pinned, Sergeant."

"Staff Sergeant to you, jackass! Go!"

The ODSTs entered the room and a large firefight broke out. Caught between two groups of ODSTs, the boarders were slaughtered.

"Sir, the hangar is secure. Send multiple body bags."

"Okay, SSgt. Out."

**Bridge**

**UNSC _Thermopylae_**

**Rendezvous Point Delta**

"Never mind about the info I requested, Lieutenant. Do you know who the ONI spook on my ship is?"

The lieutenant smiled.

"You're the damn spook."

"Yes, sir, I am 'the damn spook'."

"If you want, go down there and search the bodies for intel. Why did my weapons officer have to be Naval Intelligence's spook? My best young officer spies on me for ONI."

"I know you hate us at ONI, Captain." Secretly, he was pleased at the comment.

"Get the hell out of here, spook!"

"Yes sir."

**CCS _Beleaguered Faith_ **

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

**Sangheili Homeworld**

"I've heard of your exploits, Commander. Very impressive."

"Thank you for the compliment, Obbo 'Bobadee."

"On behalf of your service to the Sangheili, I welcome you to the Mirratord."

**Bridge**

**UNSC _Thermopylae_**

**Elite Homeworld**

"Captain, we are now at our destination. _Irrelevant Hope_ is already here. We're to link up with it. Oh, they want us to send the Helljumpers and the 'human in the special armor' down with Warthogs."

"Do it."

"Aye, sir."

**CCS _Beleaguered Faith_ **

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

**Sangheili Homeworld**

'Ship Master! Our probes have detected a Brute armada approaching – say 200 capital ships."

"Alert the battle cluster and get the orbital plasma turrets online. Oh, send an alert to the ground troops. Go to battle stations."

"Yes, Excellency."

**Bridge**

**UNSC _Thermopylae_**

**Elite Homeworld**

"Captain! Incoming plasma torpedoes!"

"Our shields have malfunctioned!"

"Get them back online!"

"Working…"

"10 seconds 'til impact, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…"


	5. Eh tu, Brute?

**Chapter Five (Part One) – Eh tu, Brute?**

**Bridge**

**UNSC _Thermopylae_**

**Elite Homeworld**

"4, 3, 2…"

"Emergency thrust to the left."

"1…"

The damage control officer didn't have time to say "now" as the plasma torpedoes vaporized the UNSC's finest ship.

**CCS _Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"Ship Master, the human ship near us vaporized!"

"Status!"

"Excellency, there is another Brute fleet approaching -30 capital ships."

"Notify the High Council and all Sangheili commanders, at once!"

"Yes, Excellency."

**UNSC Shipyard 01A**

**Orbiting Mars**

The UNSC had ten shipyards over Mars. All of them were building the new cruisers. The UNSC had not given the class a name yet, but individual ships were named after heroes of the war. Two had been completed right now, the _Admiral Hood _and the _Captain Keyes_.

**UNSC _Cairo_ **

**Milky Way Galaxy**

"Sir, the two new cruisers have arrived."

"Which ones?"

"The _Admiral Hood _and _Captain Keyes_, Fleet Admiral."

"Who named the ship after me?"

"Sir, were naming them after heroes, and you are one."

"I didn't ask you why, _Lieutenant Commander_, I asked who."

"Lieutenant Mann, sir, on the UNSC Shipyard 01A."

"I think the lieutenant wants a promotion too much. What are the ships' specifications?"

"They have the same armaments as the _Thermopylae _prototype."

An ensign briefly interrupted the two naval officers and gave the Admiral a slip of paper.

"Begging your pardon, sir, what does it say?"

"UNSC _Thermopylae _is down. Operational readiness 0.00. All hands lost."

"Sir, I was just about to tell you that the new cruisers have an updated shield. _Thermopylae's_ had a problem with shutting off after slipspace transits."

**Recruit Depot, **

**Quantico, Earth**

"Okay, recruits! Drop down and give me twenty!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Gunnery Sergeant Jim Bowers looked at the rabble of civilians he was supposed to make into Marines. His estimation was that half would drop out. Hell, half of them didn't even know what "Drop down and give me twenty" meant. Sweat bristled down his neck and touched his camouflage uniform. It was hot, 92 degrees the last time he checked.

"Alright, recruits, enough calisthenics. It's time to go to the indoor range."

Inside the recruits were given the old MA5B assault rifles – there just simply wasn't enough BR55s to go around, so they went to the frontline units, which was fine by him.

"Okay, lock and load one sixty round magazine."

"Sir yes sir."

"Recruits, you will have sixty rounds to fire at sixty targets. You will fire 30 rounds from a fighting position and 30 rounds from the prone, unsupported position. The standard is to hit 45 targets out of sixty. Commence firing!"

Sometimes, depending on his mood, he would shoot with his battle rifle. Not today, though. He watched the recruits, clad in the old green fatigues, fire and wondered if it was safe standing behind the firers.

**Sangheili Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

As expected, the space defenses didn't last long against the Brute fleet. The Brutes now had a hundred ships orbiting the planet and started to deploy troops. It was chaos on the ground as senior commanders tried to coordinate defenses and get reinforcements. The Brutes overran the First Line of Resistance and were working on the second. The senior commanders organized the evacuation of civilians and called for all Elite ships to come immediately to the planet. In one city, Wortfrelon, Elite Engineers blew up buildings and bridges with antimatter charges. Grunts manhandled roadblocks and plasma turrets onto the streets. Snipers set up on top of the buildings that hadn't been demolished. Hunter pairs guarded intersections and strategic positions while Grunts manned turrets and used fuel rod guns. A CAP of Banshees and Seraph fighters flew over the old city. The ships _Irrelevant Hope _and_ Beleaguered Faith_ were over the city, sending troops and vehicles down via grav lift and dropships. Their fighters boosted the Elite's airpower. The city's commander, Atsa 'Tikolee,had Ghosts and Spectres for a quick reaction force. Wraiths were at intersections, high ground, and defense positions. Forward outposts had seen large numbers of Ghosts and Spectres appear. The Brutes were going to fight a mechanized campaign, and it appeared that they had not yet gotten air support for their attack. They were going to make the same mistake the Elites had when attacking Silva's Helljumpers on Installation 04. The Brute mechanized troops approached the Second Line of Resistance. The Second Battle of Wortfrelon began.

**Chapter Five (Part Two) – Guns, Tanks, Ships, and Thermonuclear Weapons**

**Sangheili Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

The enemy Ghosts had entered the city. Spec Ops snipers shot the reactors on the first Ghosts, exploding them. Spectre gunners pinned the Elites down and the rest of the Brute column passed by unhindered, save for the occasional Banshee attack. The Brutes came to the first roadblock. The mounted Brutes shot the devices until they fell down and opened the roadblock. Grunts manning plasma turrets, both fixed and portable, opened up. The Brutes had been unprepared, but that changed. Their commander swiftly organized a response and plasma fire mowed down the gunners. Elites on top of the nearby buildings rained plasma grenades on the assault column, but it kept on going. Very few grenades hit vehicles, and most went through unscathed. Two portable sniper towers had been set up, and snipers fired at the unprotected Ghost drivers. Fighters bombed the column and it came to a stop.

At headquarters, 'Tikolee ordered the Human group form that destroyed ship to plug the gap in their defenses. The human snipers would supplement his and the human medics would set up a field hospital. Ten ships had arrived and dropped off their troops, and, along with the ships he already had, reduced the Brute ships by half.

Back at the front, Warthogs, both LAAVs and LRVs, plugged the gap. The Sangheili infantry on the roofs had returned to ground level and set the roadblocks up again and manned the turrets. The ODST rocket jockeys took their place on the roof. Spec Ops teams under Uaca 'Sojasee were sent in, and a flight of Banshees was stationed at the roadblock. Seventh squad, with the Spartan attached to them, manned a pair of Warthogs, one with a chaingun and one with a gauss cannon.

"Oh, shit. Incoming," SSgt Jackson yelled. Siege artillery was pounding the SLR. The buildings on either side of the roadblock were flattened, along with the ODST anti-armor specialists, including 7th Squad's Cpl Stevens. The artillery lifted up, and half the defenders were KIA. Two platoons of Elites, including the Spec Ops Team and a company of the ODST battalion were left standing. The hellish barrage wiped out over half of the defenders. Brute Spectres attacked. Gt. Smith was on the gauss cannon of seventh squad's second hog. He and the other gunners destroyed the first wave and bought time for Elite combat engineers to lay mines, antimatter charges and other traps. A general retreat was then ordered.

The SLR was abandoned and the shorter Third Line of Resistance was reinforced by the survivors of the Second Battle of Wortfrelon. The Brute fleet was defeated by Elite ships and escaped, but the Brutes still had enough troops to take the planet.

**UNSC _Cairo_ **

**Milky Way Galaxy**

"Sir, ten more of the cruisers have arrived, but I'm worried. Our SS probes have detected a large mass heading here, and I think the Brutes may be on their way."

"Very well, Rear Admiral, bring all units to combat alert alpha."

"Yes sir."

**Sangheili Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"High Commander, we've got a report from an Ossoona that the Brutes have triggered a captured human NOVA thermonuclear bomb on our planet. He said it's going to be remote detonated when the leave the planet. A small group of brutes will be left behind to guard it. I'd recommend sending 'Sojasee's team in with that ODST 7th Squad or whatever the hell the humans call it."

"Do it, and quickly. They're already starting to depart. Then abandon the TLR and go on the offensive. Clear the filthy Brutes off of our planet. I want prisoner to execute in retaliation. Then get an armada ready and we'll glass the Brute homeworld."

"Yes, Excellency."

Both sides knew who had won the Second Battle of Wortfrelon.

**Brute HQ**

**Sangheili Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"Quickly, arm the bomb and prepare it for detonation. Set it to two hours."

"Yes. Working."

Outside…

"Okay, humans. We're outside the room that has the bomb. You know how to defuse it, right?"

"Yes, sir. You clear the room and I'll defuse the bomb."

"Go!"

Twenty Elites in space black armor activated energy swords and followed Uaca 'Sojasee, clad in his silver armor, into the room. The Helljumpers followed and stood back and watched the melee of energy swords.

So far, 'Sojasee had gotten three kills, and he wanted more. The damn Brutes would pay, that was certain. He ran up to the last Brute and with a mighty swing lobbed its head off. Gore splattered on the floor.

"Human, I mean SSgt. Defuse the bomb!"

"I'm on it."

"Okay, Winters, see that wire? Cut it on the count of three. 1,2,3."

The wires were cut.

"Now I have thirty seconds to entire the deactivation code."

He entered 344Z1D2-34.6HY0. The bomb deactivated.

An Elite deactivated his active camo and ran up.

"Commander! Fifty Brutes are headed here. They must know we deactivated the bomb.


	6. Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Chapter Six– Just What the Doctor Ordered**

**Brute HQ**

**Sangheili Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"Engage active camouflage."

"Uhh, Mr. Elite, we don't have active camo."

"Don't call me 'Mr. Elite'. Excellency will do fine."

"Still, we don't have camo."

"Then hide!"

The ODSTs hid and the Elites wore active camo. Just then the Brutes came in. 'Sojasee deactivated his camo and looked at the Brutes. They fired. He ducked and pulled out two energy swords, one in each hand. 'Sojasee ran forward and sliced the Brute commander's head off. It fell to the floor and bounced twice. With the sword in his left hand, 'Sojasee sliced a Brute in half. Then he did the same to another Brute with his right sword. At that moment, the twenty other Elites activated their swords and charged. The Brutes turned and fled, and ran right into a group of stealth Elites, who then activated their swords. The Brutes were trapped, so they made a last stand. They were hacked to pieces with the deadly blades. The Elites and the ODSTs boarded dropships and went aboard the _Irrelevant Hope_.

**CCS _Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"Welcome back aboard, 'Sojasee. It has been along time since I have seen you," Fleet Master Amca 'Liwumee said.

"Congratulations on your promotion, my friend."

"And you on yours. Time for business. The Brute fleet is at Earth, and our allies requested our help. Since they helped us when the Brutes attacked us, the High Council has decided we will return the favor. They are sending the _Irrelevant Hope_, my flagship, the _Beleaguered Faith_, and the _Everlasting Covenant_."

**Recruit Depot, **

**Quantico, Earth**

"Alright recruits! This is the armor you will be wearing should the Brutes decide to put troops on Earth. It is obsolete, true, but it works. You will be using the MA5B rifle."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Deploy into the fighting positions."

"Sir yes sir."

**UNSC _Cairo_ **

**Milky Way Galaxy**

"Admiral Hood, sir, the Brutes have penetrated our defensive perimeter."

"Dammit. Retarget the orbiters."

"Yes sir."

"Ensign, get me Admiral Harper."

"Yes sir."

"Have the twelve cruisers destroy the Brutes that have breached our perimeter. I have reason to believe help is on the way."

**Space near-Earth**

**Milky Way Galaxy**

Major Rikkens strapped in to his C709 Longsword fighter.

"_Sir, opening the bay doors in 5 seconds. Prepare to launch on my mark…NOW!_" a crewman yelled.

Rikkens opened his throttle, and his fighter sped out and headed to the battle.

"_Seraph fighters at 10 o'clock, engaging_," said Lieutenant Hale, the Longsword squadron's XO.

"_Roger that, Echo-5_." the Major replied.

He turned his fighter and a Seraph fighter came into view. He locked on to the target and fired two ASGM-10 missiles. The missiles followed the Seraph as it flew into an asteroid field as it attempted to dodge the missiles. The ASGM-10 missiles hit the Seraph. Its shields flickered, and the fighter exploded into a cloud of debris.

"_Echo-5 to Echo-6. Be advised that you have two Seraph fighters on your tail. Recommend immediate evasive action. I'll get the two on your tail._"

Major Rikkens turned the Longsword around and saw two Seraph fighters. He fired his 120mm cannon, and watched the Seraph explode. The other Seraph fighter fired its laser. It hit Rikkens's right engine, which it destroyed. Lt. Hale launched an ASGM-10 missile at the Seraph that had just fired at Echo-6. The Seraph exploded.

"_Status,_" said Maj. Rikkens.

"_Ten Longswords destroyed. We have had thirteen kills, over._"

"_UNSC Admiral Hood to Longsword Squadron Echo; thirty Seraph fighters are headed towards you. We are launching Longsword Squadrons Foxtrot and Tango, over._"

"_Affirmative, UNSC Admiral Hood, over,_" said Rikkens.

"_Foxtrot-6 to Echo-6; we'll form up all three squadrons and engage, over._"

"_Roger, Foxtrot-6, over."_

"_Echo-6 to all Echo units, over; form up in V Formation, over._"

Longsword Squadron Echo's remaining units formed in a loose 'V'.

"_Let's go get some Seraphs!_"

**ONI Headquarters**

**Earth **

Colonel James Ackerson rode the elevator down to the ONI facility. The doors opened, and he arrogantly walked out. Instead of pulling out their weapons, the Class-A uniformed guards saluted sharply. They knew Ackerson by sight, and knew what a pain in the ass he was. Ackerson walked past, ignoring them. He entered the building's laboratory and retrieved the alien crystal. He had forgotten to take his files with him when he was evacuated off Reach, but the star reference he needed was on the crystal. He grabbed the drab box it was in and turned to leave.

"Stop! I'm sorry, sir, you can't take the artifact."

"Second Lieutenant, I am taking this artifact. I am in charge of this facility, you know, and, unless you want to be shipped to the base at Siberia as a private, I'm taking it."

"No sir, you cannot take it."

The junior officer reached for his sidearm. Colonel Ackerson had been on numerous black ops, and he wasn't about to stop because of a second lieutenant. He planted his foot in the man's chest, took his pistol, and shot the lieutenant in the head. He triggered the facility to self-destruct in 15 minutes and rode up the elevator to the surface.

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

We've arrived, Fleet Master."

"Thank you, Ship Master."

30 Brute ships were left, 70 haven been taken out by the Super MACs. The Super MACs had been mostly destroyed, including the _Cairo_. The human fleet engaged the Brute ships and both fleets whittled down until two human ships and five brute ships remained. The two human ships that were left, the _Admiral Hood_ and the _Captain Keyes_, attacked the enemy ships. 'Liwumee's three ships evened the odds, 5 to 5. Under fire from all sides, two Brute ships were sunk and three escaped. A sizable force of Brutes was on the ground, at what used to be Mombasa. The enemy had slaughtered the Marines on the ground and had established a foothold on Earth.


	7. War of the Worlds

**Earth **

1000 Brutes had been landed on Earth before the fleet had been chased away. Now they were fighting for their very survival. The 12th Marine Division had them surrounded and they were bombed day and night by Longswords, not to mention the raids by Warthogs and Scorpions. The Brutes probes with squads of Ghosts to find weak points. None were found. A force was being prepared to assault when the brass stepped in. UNSC forces were evacuated and a remotely piloted Longsword was crashed into the wreckage of Mombasa. On board was a HAVOK nuclear device. The device was detonated and the Covenant presence on Earth was eradicated. The nuclear detonation angered the Office of Naval Intelligence because of the destruction of 'evidence' about the Covenant. Not that the UNSC generals and admirals cared.

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"It looks like we arrived just in time for the battle to end."

"Yes, it does, Excellency."

"Steer us to the Brute homeworld, helmsman, but first rendezvous with the rest of the fleet."

"Yes sir."

**CCS _Great Journey_ **

**Brute Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"Excellency, the Elite fleet has been detected 400,000 units from here."

"Thank you for the warning, Norktanus."

"You are welcome, Chieftain."

"Still, Norktanus, it would be much better if Tartarus was still alive. Damn the arbiter. Damn the Elites."

"Our defenses, Excellency?"

"Online."

"Good."

"Oh, crap. Two-hundred Elite ships on approach…an intrasystem jump…"

"Call the fleet."

"The fleet? You mean three damaged ships?"

"Not the fleet we sent to Earth, the one at the Yanme'e's world."

"It won't arrive in time."

"Do it anyway."

"New contact! Thirty…human…ships? It can't be…"

Norktanus did not have time to finish before plasma torpedoes vaporized the _Great Journey_.

**CCS _Eternal Faith_ **

**Brute Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"Our command ship is down, Assistant Chieftain!"

"Damn it. Get the defenses to fire. And prepare for an invasion."

"Yes Chieftain."

**Orbital Plasma Cannon _Truth_**

**Brute Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"Fire at the Sangheili ships!"

"Yes commander."

"Excellency, boarding craft inbound."

"Send a squad to each airlock."

"Yes sir."

"Warriors, prepare for combat!"

"Yes, Commander 'Sojasee!"

"Engage active camouflage. Don't take your swords out until we have been detected. Then we will take the control room and shut down their orbital defense grid."

"A good plan, sir."

"Unggoys, whatever you do, don't do anything stupid."

"Yes Excellency."

"We're latched. Exit the craft."

"The air shimmers!"

"Sangheili in camo, stupid Kig-yar."

"Fire!"

Plasma lanced at the boarding craft.

"Fight inevitable no longer."

"Demon flare!"

The Spec Ops team moved away from the plasma grenade. It detonated.

"Charge warriors!

The Brutes and Jackals all turned and ran as blades of plasma materialized out of thin air. The Spec Ops Elites ran after the Brutes, desperate for blood. The Grunts threw their favorite weapon, the plasma grenade. Half of the beasts were stuck and all went down between the explosions and the blades of the Elites. The Jackals turned around trying to protect themselves with their shields, but the energy swords penetrated the shields with ease and sliced through the frail Jackals.

"Onwards! Kill the Jiralhanae!"

The Elites fought to the control room. The Brutes were massacred but slowed down the Elites until they could get plasma turrets set up in front of the control room. Grunts fired Fuel Rod Cannons at the turrets, destroying them. Twenty Brutes poured out of the control room, the assistant chieftain carrying a smaller version of the Fist of Rukt. The Brute did not have an energy shield, and all quickly perished under the energy blades of the Elites. Uaca 'Sojasee uploaded the Sangheili AI into the Brutes' system. The AI, given the Elite first name of Imja, turned the Brutes' orbital cannons against them. The Brutes used the manual override to control their canons themselves, but the Elite fleet destroyed the orbital guns that did so. Phantoms dropped 30 Elite soldiers and Grunts off on the _Truth_, who took over guarding the captured control room while the Spec Ops team left for a new mission.

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Brute Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"The Special Ops team has completed their mission and is on route."

"Thanks, Communications Master."

"You are welcome, Fleet Master."

"Fleet Master, we have destroyed all spatial opposition and are ready to invade."

"Begin groundside operations at the capital city. Glass the rest of their pitiful planet."

"Yes Excellency."

**Capitol City of Karaptnuk**

**Brute Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

'Sojasee waited as the orbital drop pod brought him to the planet's surface. How good were the Brutes' air defenses? He'd just have to find out. The pod hit the ground with a thud. The hatch blew off, and 'Sojasee came out, plasma rifle in hand. He was greeted by Obne 'Rodasee, a Spec Ops squad leader.

"Commander, your drop pod must have hit the atmosphere hard, we all landed five units ago. We've captured a Brute and killed three others. The city has been abandoned. Where have they gone, the rest of their planet has been burned to cinders?"

"Take me to the Brute. I want to talk to it."

"Yes Commander."

'Sojasee took out his energy sword and put it to the Jiralhanae's throat.

"Tell me, Jiralhanae, where are your leaders?"

The Brute remained silent. 'Sojasee slightly cut the Brute's skin. It got the idea.

"They are at the world of the Yanme'e."

"Where is the rest of your incompetent race?"

"At our other colonies, those, that is, who your plasma bombardment did not kill."

"Where are your colonies?"

"Here." The Brute gave a data block to 'Sojasee. 'Sojasee then turned to 'Rodasee.

"Take the Brute to _Irrelevant Hope_ and ask the Fleet Master if he wants to further interrogate the beast. If not, give the Jiralhanae to the Unggoy to rip apart."

"Yes Excellency."

"Warriors, we are leaving this pitiful city. Get to the Phantoms."

The Spec Ops team boarded the Phantoms and then was taken to the _Irrelevant Hope_. The Elite ships then glassed the capitol city.


	8. Not You Again!

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

Fifty Grunts snarled in anticipation. They were about to be let loose against a Jiralhanae, to tear apart for sport. Elite Security teams, clad in brown armor kept the Unggoys back with loaded Carbines. Finally, the Elites stepped back and the ravenous Grunts charged towards the Brute. The Brute hit the first Grunts, but could not hold them back, screaming as they clawed for his face and bit him. Watching on the camera, the senior Elites nodded their satisfaction. Before they were done, every Jiralhanae would be dead.

"Fleet Master, I have bad news."

"What, Geid 'Tafadee, do you want to tell me?"

"We left an AI and a combat team on the Brute orbital gun _Truth_."

"Whose error was this?"

"I don't know."

"'I don't know, _Excellency_.'"

"I'm sorry, _Excellency_."

"So, 'Tafadee, they are your soldiers, I'd suggest you do something to get them back, unless of course you don't care about remaining a ship master."

"Surely you don't mean you'd relieve me, sir?"

"Of course I would. Now, Ship Master, get me commander 'Sojasee."

"Yes, of course."

**CCS _Beleaguered Faith_ **

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"Comms Master, send a message to the Fleet Master; tell him the High Council has requested transport to our homeworld, we will be breaking off."

"Yes, Ship Master."

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"Ah, 'Sojasee. Where were you?"

"The armory, sir."

"Ok. Because of our alliance with the humans, all Sangheili will be given human military rank so the chain of command is clear. Congratulations, Brigadier General 'Sojasee."

'Liwumee put two holographic projectors on 'Sojasee's shoulder armor. They flashed on and the silver, five pointer star of a Brigadier General appeared.

"And you are what rank?"

"Fleet Admiral."

"You deserved it, my friend."

"Oh, another one of our friends is here."

"Who?"

"Colonel Enus 'Likadee. Commander, 7th Special Operations Group, also known as the Mirratord."

"Oh, I remember him. Where is he?"

"Right here."

"Hello, Sir."

"Greetings, Enus. I take it this has to do with business?"

"Yes, Uaca. It is our plan to send a team down to _High Charity_. One of my subordinates, Major Obbo 'Bobadee, is in charge."

"'Likadee, he is on _Beleaguered Faith_. It's Ship Master just radioed that he's taking the ship to our homeworld."

"It was a lie. I did not want anyone to know of the operation. Recently I was reading human history, and one of their wartime sayings was 'Loose lips sink ships'. I'm sure you understand how it applies."

"I understand, 'Likadee, but I don't approve. You could've sent a message on the special channel."

"I will next time. 'Sojasee, do you want to go?"

"Of course, Colonel."

"Then follow me."

**High Charity**

**Covenant Holy City**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"Sir, the parasite has overrun the city. Everybody take out your blades."

Energy swords were activated.

"Major, who takes point?"

"Staff Sergeant Onid 'Migatee will take point, General. Mirratords, move out!"

The Elites moved forward, crushing the parasites in their path. They came to a data hub. Major 'Bobadee inserted an AI construct into the system. It went to work attacking the Brute's kill software.

"It's about time I got some help. Is that you, Chief?"

A sleek figure of a human female appeared.

"Elites. I didn't expect that. _Another _AI and more to kill."

"Wait, Construct. We are on your side."

"Oh, Right, and I'm the president of the UEG."

"Read this:

**United Nations Space Command Alpha Priority Transmission 12567J-36**

**Encryption Code:** Green

**Public Key: **N/A

**From: **Fleet Admiral Lord Hood, Commanding Officer, United Nations Space Command

**To: **ALL UNSC PERSONNEL

**Subject: **Cession of hostilities between Elites and UNSC

**Classification: **RESTRICTED (BGX Directive)

/start file/

Today the Elites as well as the Grunts and Hunters ceased fighting UNSC forces. The remaining Covenant species are still fighting. IF FIRED UPON, RETURN FIRE. Otherwise, DO NOT FIRE AT ELITE SHIPS. Please remember, THE COLE PROTOCOL IS STILL ENFOCRED.

/end file/

Press **ENTER **if you understand these orders.

Now, you understand?"

"Yes."

"Warriors, this construct will have the information we need. Get me another data block."

"Here, General, Sir."

'Sojasee put the data block into the system.

"Before I remove you, Construct, what do the humans call you?"

"Officially, AI-Cort, but everyone calls me Cortana. Yank me."

'Sojasee removed the construct.

"AI-C706, you will copy yourself into the system."

"Yes Excellency…Done."

'Sojasee removed AI-C706.

"Call our phantoms. We're leaving High Charity."

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"Welcome back, 'Sojasee. What have you brought back?"

"A human construct."

"I see. Insert it into our mainframe."

"This system is vaguely familiar, oh, this ship is the same class as the _Truth and Reconciliation_. Except that you've got an AI."

"Tell me, construct, what was in the data in Alpha Halo's control center?"

"First, call me Cortana. I'll transfer the data to your system. Your AI's name is AI-C706?"

"_Cortana_, thank you for the data. Yes, that is our AI's name. Oh, I am Fleet Master Amca 'Liwumee. I hold the human rank of Fleet Admiral."

Okay, Admiral. AI-C706?"

"Yes? Oh, another AI. _How _fascinating!"

"What do you prefer to be called?"

"Kemo 'Acsarea."

"Why not 'Acsaree?"

"I am not physically in the military. I took my name from a previous Arbiter whose brain I was cloned from. His surname was 'Acsaree."

"You even learned our AI construction methods? I'm surprised."

"Yes, our AIs are much better now…"

"Cut the small talk, constructs. Get me Lieutenant Doho 'Nonamee, Assistant Communications Officer, CCS _Everlasting Covenant_, immediately."

"Yes sir.

"_Lieutenant 'Nonamee to the Control Room."_

"Excellency, may I present Lieutenant Commander Llwa 'Bobodee, replacement Ship Control Officer."

"Hello, 'Bobodee. You don't have a brother named Obbo 'Bobadee, do you?"

"Yes, Excellency, I do. He's in Special Ops."

"I know. Major 'Bobadee to the bridge."

"Fleet Master!"

"Go ahead, Cortana."

"Intruders on the bridge! Brutes in camouflage."

"Security team to the bridge. All officers ready your arms."

Energy blades and plasma rifles were drawn. Two red blades of plasma appeared out of the air.

"Fire at the blades!"

The Elites fired at the thin air. Brutes were revealed. They attacked immediately. Tene 'Kuludee, the Communications Master, screamed as the red blade cut through his shield and then through him. He was split in half in one strike of the blade. The Brute then turned to Fleet Master 'Liwumee. 'Liwumee activated his blade and blocked the Brute's lunge. Slowly, but surely, the Brute's blade was going through his. He activated his emergency overshield that senior officers had and activated a second blade. It flashed to life just as the Brute activated his second blade. 'Liwumee quickly cut the Brute severely and blocked its blade. Enraged, the Brute grew stronger. 'Liwumee blocked the Brute's blades with his left blade and struck at the Brute. The Brute sensed the move and moved to block it. It was too slow and the blue blade passed through the Brute's tough hide and struck its heart. The Brute twitched twice, then fell to the ground, dead. The other Brute threw away its swords and went bezerk. It perished quickly.

"Report!"

"Fleet Master, 'Kuludee is dead, so is 'Bobodee, and 'Nonamee. 'Likadee is wounded lightly. He's in the Medical Bay."

"Thank you, Imsa 'Nududee. How is Geid 'Tafadee?"

"He lost his left arm, sir."

"That makes him unfit for duty. Transfer him to the Naval Reserve. You are Assistant Ship Master, right?"

"Yes Excellency."

"You are now the acting Ship Master. Cortana!"

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Help my security team seal off the control room. Then examine the enemy tactics and weapons."

"Yes sir."

A Lieutenant Commander with an energy blade on his belt and an attaché case walked up.

"Sir, I am a courier from intelligence. Rear Admiral (Upper Half) Nuar 'Ibooree thought you'd like this."

Fleet Master's Intel Briefs Weapons Enemy Jiralhanae UNIDENT "Brute Plasma Sword"

**Report on UNIDENT Brute Weapon**

**This File is Classified Most Secret-Eyes Only** **to Fleet Masters**

During recent events there have been sightings of Jiralhanae armed with red colored energy swords.

This appears to be a weapon of greater power than our own blade. Brutes have been given powerful

active camo generators similar to the ones the 7th SOG uses. Because it is so powerful, one attack uses

approximately 20 of the weapons power core. The weapon looks identical to ours except for the red

color. If examples of the weapon are found, please send them to the Sangheili Intelligence station in your

AO.

Similar to Brute Plasma Rifle. See Fleet Master's Intel Briefs Weapons Enemy Jiralhanae Brute Plasma Rifle

By Colonel Igsa 'Popodee, Infantry, Seconded to Sangheili Intelligence

"Thank you, Commander. Send Captain Obob 'Bobosee, Special Ops, here."

"Yes sir."

"And send a personal message to Admiral 'Ibooree telling him thanks."

"Yes sir."

"Captain Obob 'Bobosee reporting to the Fleet Master as ordered, Sir."

"Ah, you're here. You are now my aide-de-camp as well as my bodyguard. The third brother of the family, eh?"

"Yes sir."

"I know your other brother in Spec Ops. Your brother in the navy was killed today."

"Damn. Who was it?"

"The Jiralhanae killed him."

"I'll kill every single one along with my brother."

"Get me 'Sojasee. I've got a new mission for him."

"Yes sir."


	9. Spies, turncoats, and Special Ops

**Jiralhanae Weapons Facility 01A**

**Gactrabik Jiralhanae Colony**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

Captain Akla 'Kobadee, of Sangheili Intelligence, listened to the Brute guards talking. He was in active camouflage that rendered him totally invisible. Two guards patrolled the entrance. The first guard walked inside, on patrol. 'Kobadee walked behind the second brute and strangled it with an energy garrote. He then moved inside.

"Where is Harknamus, Jogractus?"

"I left him outside, noble Prophet of Remorse."

"Check on him. I would hate to think our gift of the energy sword was a waste."

"Yes Excellency."

Jogractus walked outside. The minor prophet walked past a checkpoint. The intelligence agent walked closely behind the prophet. The prophet entered a room marked 'Mainframe'. It was empty, except for computers and weapons crates full of the red blades. 'Kobadee's helmet camera caught all of it on tape and broadcasted directly to Admiral 'Ibooree's office. The intel agent crept behind the prophet, who stared intently at a hologram. He then strangled the prophet. Then he entered a construct into the system. It covertly sent data out to Sangheili Intelligence. Then the alarm rang. 'Kobadee ran to the open door just as a shield sealed it off. He took out his energy sword and tried to cut through. It failed. Then it opened, and a purple armored Elite walked in. He lunged at the Elite just as it fired a pistol at him. He froze in midair, paralyzed. The purple Elite then deactivated 'Kobadee's sword, shield, and camouflage. It put energy manacles on 'Kobadee's arms and called for two Brutes to carry him away.

**Interrogation Room**

**Gactrabik Jiralhanae Colony**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

'Kobadee emerged from unconsciousness for the third time in four hours. His eyes focused at the bright light shining from the ceiling. It blinded him. He tried to move his arms but they refused to budge. He could not control his body. 'Kobadee saw that he was not wearing armor. Strange. There also were an Elite and a Brute in the small room.

"Tell, me, Elite. What is your name?"

The Elite motioned to the Brute when 'Kobadee did not respond. It flipped a switch. 'Kobadee screamed as an electrical current was sent through his body.

"I'll tell you about myself. Then you can do the same. I am Security Master Adje 'Yugoree. I am one of the few remaining loyal Elites, Traitor. You and the rest of the species that betrayed the Prophets will die. My purple armor signifies my loyalties."

"The great journey is false."

'Yugoree struck 'Kobadee.

"Heretic. I await the glorious salvation!"

"Fool."

'Yugoree slashed 'Kobadee lightly with an energy sword. 'Kobadee screamed.

"What is your name?"

"Jogractus, put the machine on the maximum setting. How long do you think he'll last? I say he'll break in two hours."

"Three."

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"So, anyway, 'Sojasee, my plan is that we…"

'Liwumee was interrupted by a hologram of Admiral 'Ibooree.

"Excuse me, 'Liwumee. One of our agents has disappeared on a Brute colony. I'd be grateful if you rescue him."

"Why is this one agent so important?"

"He's found the Brutes' military research facilities."

"Give me his last reported coordinates."

"Don't worry. I have a stealth corvette en route to you."

"I'll give you a spec ops team."

"New mission, 'Sojasee."

**Stealth Corvette _Instant Revenge_**

**Gactrabik Jiralhanae Colony**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"Ship Master, we are in orbit of the planet."

"Launch the cloaked Phantoms."

"Yes Excellency."

**Interrogation Room**

**Gactrabik Jiralhanae Colony**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"Security Master, Sir, the Elite's unconscious. Its health is critical. I don't think we can use this type of torture again."

"Leave it on the machine, Jogractus. It comes off when it talks. Then we kill it."

"Yes Excellency."

"Talk, damn you."

"Get an injector and some serum."

"Yes sir."

**Jiralhanae Weapons Facility 01A**

**Gactrabik Jiralhanae Colony**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

Twenty Elites were dropped off. Ten were Mirratord. The other ten were covert operators from intelligence. The Elites did not wear active camouflage. Instead, they wielded energy swords. Onid 'Migatee took point, followed by 'Sojasee. The team entered the building. Ten Brutes were inside, armed with Brute Plasma Pistols, their version of the weapon. It had not been seen before. The Brutes would not get a chance to use them, though. The Elites slaughtered the Brutes and moved deeper into the facility. The guards were overwhelmed. The intelligence agents collected data on Brute projects, weapons, and colonies.

The Mirratords had the hostage rescue mission. Uaca 'Sojasee and his troops found the brig. Nearby was an interrogation room. The Elites cleared the room. It was empty, save for the corpses of dead Elites hanging from the ceiling. The Elites cut their brothers' bodies down. They would make certain the Brutes would pay for their atrocity.

The Elites moved on to the Interrogation room. The door was locked, so the Elites blew it open with an antimatter charge. Inside was their 'package', suspended from the roof. A dead brute was splattered on the floor, along with a stunned Elite. 'Migatee restrained the Elite and released the spy.

"Is he dead, Colonel?"

"No, just unconscious," Enus 'Likadee replied, "carry him out."

"'Elites Loyal to the Prophets'. Fool. Take the purple armored one to the ship. The Admiral is going to love this…"

The Elites set a NOVA nuclear weapon up in the facility and set the timer. Phantoms then came to pick them up. 'Sojasee then had the joy of watching the planet implode.

**Medical Bay**

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"How is he, Medic?"

"He will recover, Admiral. In fact, I think you can speak to him now."

The medical orderly led the Admiral into a closed room. The Elite inside tried to stand at attention but collapsed.

"As you were, Captain 'Kobadee."

"Sir, I'm sorry for my poor condition, but…"

"Don't worry, Akla," Admiral 'Ibooree said.

The Intelligence czar had just arrived.

"The Elite in the purple armor will interest you, sir. He is on the side of the prophets. His name is Adje 'Yugoree. I hope you have the grunts tear him apart."

"Enough, Captain. We do not tolerate personal vendettas."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Tell me more about what you found."

"Check my AI, if it was recovered…"

'Kobadee passed out.


	10. You've Had Your Turn, Now It's Ours

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"Hello, Adje 'Yugoree."

"How do you know my name?"

"We have our ways. I'd advise you to talk. If I get bored, I'm liable to give you to the grunts."

"What do you want to know?"

"I'd love to have you explain your intelligence agency and your new weapons to me."

"What new weapons?"

"Brute Sword, Plasma Pistol."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lieutenant, take this scum to the grunts."

"Alright, Alright! I'll tell you everything I know!"

"Vile coward. I'm sick of you. Tell everything to my aide."

**CCS _Vengeful Mercy_**

**Gactrabik Jiralhanae Colony**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"Ship Master, the Sangheili destroyed our colony."

"Damn them! Reactor status?"

"It's at 5, Excellency. A plasma torpedo severely damaged it."

"Can we make another jump?"

"No Excellency. We're stuck here until the Engineers can repair it, if possible."

"Send a message telling the Chieftain that we require assistance."

**UNSC _Admiral Hood_**

**Installation 06**

"Captain, Incoming transmission."

"What?"

Emergency Message

From: CCS Irrelevant Hope

To: UNSC Admiral Hood

Text: Near your position. Welcome to Echo Halo, number 06. Meet us at the library. Coordinates: 076989870780707976767678Z.

Regards,

Commander, Irrelevant Hope Battle Group.

"Send the Helljumpers down, ASAP."

"Yes, Captain."

**Single Occupant Drop Pod**

**Echo Halo**

Staff Sergeant Wallace Jackson reviewed his squad. They had not had time for reinforcements. Jackson marked Stevens KIA. He remembered watching in horror as the building Stevens was in collapsed during the Second Battle of Wortfrelon. PFC Jonathon Lewis, from the 105th, had replaced him. The pod hit the ground and Jackson and his squad regrouped and split into two man fireteams.

"Move out marines!"

Two camouflaged Spec Ops Elites ran up.

"I'm SSgt 'Migatee. You are?"

"SSgt Jackson."

"Follow me. Your vehicles landed near us."

'Migatee ran off.

"You heard him; haul ass!"

At the Elite's DZ, the squad found three warthog, two with chainguns and one with a gauss cannon. The squad mounted up. The Elites had been busy. Roadblocks had been set up in a circle around the DZ, save for an entrance/exit and turrets. Sniper towers had been set up. Overall, the base covered 1 square mile. A larger outpost was being built. 7th Squad's three 'hogs followed a column of Spectres and Ghosts headed for the Library.

"'Migatee, who's in command?"

"Brigadier General Uaca 'Sojasee, Special Operations Command. The unit that's participating is the 7th SOG, also known as the Mirratord."

"Thanks for the info."

"Parasite spotted twenty units to the right."

"Weapons are free."

The assault column fired at the flood force, which consisted only of infection forms. The spherical things popped, taking out even more of them. The column arrived at the index, and the infantry dismounted. The Helljumpers all carried shotguns, because of their great stopping power. The Elites, with swords, took point, and the humans followed.

"We have found the entrance. The parasite waits. Requesting reinforcements."

"Roger that, Team 6."

"Warriors, move forwards. Blow the entrance with an anti-matter charge."

"Yes Excellency."

The door blew inwards as the charge detonated. Flood forms poured out.

"Fire!"

The plasma cannons on the Spectres hosed the infection forms. The Elites and ODSTs took out the combat forms. Plasma grenades were tossed. They exploded, killing many of the beasts. More came. It appeared that for every combat form killed, three took its place.

"We're being overrun! Where is everyone?"

"The Phantoms are close to your position. Hold on; we're coming!"

"Fall back to a defensive position!"

"Sentinels!"

The Elites fired at the Sentinels, who attacked the Flood.

"Hold your fire!"

"Greetings. I am 16807 Unassigned Reference, the monitor of Installation 06. A reclaimer? Good. The Flood is spreading; we must activate the ring!"

"Oracle, where is the Index?"

"Follow me. I am a genius," the monitor hummed.

"Advance, warriors! We shall burn every Flood in our path!"

The Elites moved forwards, decapitating combat forms with their blades. The library was very similar to the one on Alpha Halo, Installation 04. The Elites secured it. The Monitor deactivated the shield around the index. Onid 'Migatee retrieved it.

"Outside! We are leaving the ring."

The team moved outside. Phantoms picked them up. They returned to the base. The Spec Ops troops were gone, replaced by regular infantry.

"Nice op, 'Migatee."

"Thank you, 'Sojasee."

"We are leaving. The troops will remain behind. The Spec Ops Elites and the ODSTs boarded _Irrelevant Hope_'s gravity lift and were sucked inside.

**CCS _Vengeful Mercy_**

**Gactrabik Jiralhanae Colony**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation **

"Ship Master, a Sangheili ship has emerged from slipspace here. Make that a battle group of three."

"Prepare to attack. What are my maneuvering options?"

"We're stationary. If we move the reactor's likely to meltdown."

"Fire plasma torpedoes at will."

"Yes Excellency."

"Excellency, the magnetic coils cannot function without power. We cannot shoot."

"Pulse lasers?"

"Inactive. They need energy."

"What's our structural integrity?"

"71. The lower decks are fused."

"Ram them."

"We cannot move."

"We're powerless, then?"

"No, Excellency, we can board their ships."

"Then do so while you still can."

"Yes Excellency."

"Excellency, plasma torpedoes inbound! Collision imminent in 1 unit."

"Emergency thrust to the left."

"Yes Excellency."

"Excellency, we could meltdown!"

"We'll, then either way we'll die. Do it!"

"Missed!"

"Report."

"Structural integrity 15; upper and lower decks breached. We're venting atmosphere."

"Put oxygen masks on."

"Engineering reports engine failure. Meltdown in ten seconds."

"Abandon ship."

The Brutes moved to the escape pod.

"We're cutting it close…"

The pod separated from the ship just as it exploded. The pod was breached and the members of the command crew were sucked outside into vacuum, left to wait to run out of oxygen. They died.

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

"That was a grand kill, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Fleet Master. Scratch one Jiralhanae ship."

"Switch to the convention room camera."

"Yes, Excellency…done."

The view screen showed the purple Elite, the traitor, arms suspended in the air in energy manacles, in the center of the room. A crowd of Elites, Grunts, and Hunters watched from bleachers. Armed security Elites flanked the traitor as an energy pulse seared his armor. Two Elites then removed it, and branded him with the mark of shame. 'Yugoree screamed loudly. The crowd laughed at him. 'Yugoree looked at the crowds. They jeered at him and threw objects. None hit him, but the gestures hurt his honor. The stupid Elites, if only they had stayed loyal to the prophets was the last thought that went through him mind. He looked on helplessly as pack of Grunts approached. He did not want to die by the hands of Grunts. Why did this have to happen to him? He screamed as the Grunts clawed and bit him. They tore him apart. The crowd roared in approval, the Grunts wishing they were selected to tear the traitor apart, and the Elites wanting to take the traitor's head with their blade.


	11. This Is Going to be Your lucky Day

**FFG _Inevitable Salvation_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

The cloaked boarding craft attached itself to the Elite frigate. An anti-matter charge blew a hole in the frigate's side large enough for the Brutes to board. A fire team of four Brutes came in, with swords. A Grunt was killed, and a single, black-clad Elite remained. The Elite snarled and pulled out two blades. Onwa 'Arcoree was the Elite's name. 'Arcoree charged the first Brute. The Brute blocked one blade with its sword, but the second hit home. It snarled and flipped over to the left, getting 'Arcoree with its blade. 'Arcoree activated his camouflage and waited for his shields to recharge. They did and he lunged at the same Brute. It sidestepped and its own blade sliced through the air at the elite. 'Arcoree rolled, and severed the Brutes right leg. The beast howled, and killed 'Arcoree's shield with a swipe of its blade. 'Arcoree's second blade came swiftly and lopped the Brute's head off. A second Brute came after Onwa 'Arcoree. This one had two blades. For a moment they blocked each other's blades. 'Arcoree saw another Brute come in from behind. He rolled and the Brute hit his ally. The first Brute bezerked and charged at 'Arcoree. 'Arcoree was smashed into the bulkhead. He struck the brute with his swords and killed it. The other Brute stabbed at him but 'Arcoree sidestepped and struck it. The Brute howled in pain and rage. And struck 'Arcoree. 'Arcoree's shield failed, and the Brute lunged again. 'Arcoree blocked the move and, with his second sword, struck the Brute's midsection. The Brute fell down, spasmed, and died. The last Brute bezerked and ran headlong at 'Arcoree. 'Arcoree strafed to the right and the Brute ran into the wall, denting it. The Brute hit 'Arcoree and pushed him into a wall. 'Arcoree threw his swords away and grabbed the Brute in a chokehold. The Brute spun around and planted 'Arcoree on the floor. It overcame its rage and picked up a sword. The Brute slammed the blade at 'Arcoree. Onwa 'Arcoree rolled, picked up a sword, and stood. The Brute charged, and its attack was met. 'Arcoree used his second blade to finish off the Brute. Eight more Brutes ran out of the craft, four with swords and four with carbines. 'Arcoree sliced one of the Brutes with a carbine with his sword. It flickered and died. A hologram. The Brutes with carbines shot at him, but it had no effect. They were holograms. He very seriously doubted that the sword-wielding brutes were holograms, though. The nearest Brute lunged at 'Arcoree. 'Arcoree could feel the heat of the blade as he sidestepped. It was real. 'Arcoree put his right blade through the Brute's back and wheeled around to face another adversary. The Brute charged stupidly at him. 'Arcoree met the Brute head on and blocked its attack. With his second blade he scalped the Brute. The Brute fell and bled to death. A Bulkhead door opened ant a security team rushed in. The team finished off the Brutes.

"All clear. Another victory, my brothers."

**CCS_ Irrelevant Hope_**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

Fleet Master Amca 'Liwumee paced on the command deck. The Brute fleet was missing. Where was it? If _he_ were in command, he'd attack the Elite homeworld of Sangheil. With that in mind, he ordered the fleet to Sangheil.

**Sangheil**

**Elite Homeworld**

**Ninth Age of Reclamation**

Councilor Imsa 'Nudadee called the High Council to order. Twenty of the councilors were on Sangheil; the rest were on the command ship _Beleaguered Faith_.

'Councilors, brothers, silence. What are we to do to defend Sangheil? Fleet Master Amca 'Liwumee believes the Jiralhanae will attack our home world again."

"Construct more orbital turrets and bring the fleet back. The Jiralhanae's homeworld has been glassed. This action will buy us time."

"The Council will now vote on Councilor Ulca 'Taeotee's plan."

The Council bickered and argued over the proposal. They eventually agreed.

"The Council votes 15 aye and 5 nay. Put 'Liwumee on holotank three."

"Yes, Excellencies?"

"Return the fleet to Sangheil immediately."

"At once Excellencies."

Urca 'Suradee paced outside the council chamber along with three more Elites. The Brutes were probably going to attack again. 'Suradee was the Defense Master of the capitol city, Jologenilee. The Brutes had not reached the city before they were destroyed, but there was a very good chance that they would this time. Sniper towers were put up; roadblocks erected in the streets, fighting positions and revetments set up, and tanks and mechanized infantry deployed. Snipers were posted in the towers and building tops. Also on top of buildings were Elites with Fuel Rod guns and forward observers with radios to call in artillery. 'Suradee hopped in a Ghost and drove to his command center. When he arrived, his exec walked up.

"Excellency, good news. The frigate Inevitable Salvation has arrived and is deploying troops. Our command is being boosted in strength. Even better, a Special Ops Team was on board. They are waiting for orders."

"Have the team's CO report."

"I'm here. Onsa 'Munadee, in command, Team 12, 7th Spec Ops Group."

"You're my personal strike team. How do you suggest we defend Jologenilee?"

In the battle-damaged city of Wortfrelon, _Irrelevant Hope_ docked and deployed troops. The ship then exited the city and moved into the surrounding space. A regiment of troops set up defensive positions inside the city in the same way as the defenses of Jologenilee. Civilians were evacuated and the streets blocked by wreckage high enough to stop vehicles but low enough to give turrets a clear field of fire. Supplies were stocked and artillery and mortar tanks were positioned for fire support. New tanks were deployed for the first time. They were lifted off ground by a boosted gravity propulsion device and had a turret that fired a scaled down Scarab weapon. Four Scarabs were on the defensive line. If in fact the Brutes did invade, the elites would be able to stop them and counterattack.

Fleet Master Amca 'Liwumee had a fleet of two hundred ships: twenty carriers, forty cruisers, fifty destroyers, and ninety frigates. There were two hundred orbital plasma turrets not under his command. That normally would be enough to hold the system. But, if the SS probes were to be believed, they might just be able to hold off the fleet of six hundred ships that was in transit to the system. The probes could not determine whether the ships were Brute or Elite commanded. Hopefully, it would be the new Elite fleet arriving from the shipyards. But the Brutes had a large fleet, not this large, but they could have got new ships for their shipyards while there location was undetermined…'Liwumee ordered battle stations.

"Councilor! SS probes have detected a large fleet, which side they're on is unknown. We've got to get you to the command bunker," Onim 'Idiuree, the commander of the Mirratord security detail that protected the Council, said.

"We shall wait here."

"Elder 'Nudadee, you will come. My company is charged with protecting you, and we will do so."

"We cannot run off and hide, what will our people think?"

"You can better coordinate our defense at the bunker."

Reluctantly, 'Nudadee agreed.

"Hail the ships."

"Yes Fleet Master."

"Prepare to fire plasma torpedoes."

"No reply, Excellency."

"Fire!"

The Elite fleet fired at the arriving ships. Arriving from slipspace, their plasma turrets were not charged. The first ships were vaporized, but the other ships returned fire. Outside the kill zone, a carrier entered Sangheil's atmosphere. It released thirty-four Phantoms, then exited and fired at an orbital turret. The turret's shields held and it engaged the carrier, sinking it. The Elite fleet was dwindling, and the enemy fleet was severely reduced. Several carriers got close enough to discharge dropships and did so. All the carriers were destroyed, and the enemy fleet, now only 250 ships, retreated. 75 Elite ships and 125 orbital turrets remained, enough to hold the planet.

At Jologenilee ten Phantoms dropped off troops. Brutes and Jackals were pinned down near a park. Anti-aircraft fire and Seraphs destroyed the Phantoms, cutting off the Brutes. A forward observer called in artillery and the enemy company was destroyed, at the cost of flattening the park, a small price to pay.

At Wortfrelon, however, 100 Phantoms discharged troops at a weak point in the Elite's defenses. The defenders were overwhelmed and the Brutes' had a foothold in the city. They had Wraiths and Ghosts, and made the most of those assets. The mortar tanks flattened the nearby buildings, killing the Elite observers, snipers, and gunners. If the Brutes were not contained the entire city could fall, and the Elite homeworld.


End file.
